Last Day
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: It's Bill's last day in high school and he takes this last chance to tell his 'friends' the harsh truths he's been dying to say for the past six years - Characters include Bill, Tom, OFC - Warning for mild humiliation - Slash/Yaoi - Twincest Not Related


xXx Author Notes xXx

Rated: PG-13

Categories: Slash

Characters: Bill Kaulitz, Original Feamle Character, Tom Kaulitz

Genre: AU, Drama, Twincest - Not Related

Mainin Pairing: Tom x Bill

Warnings: Humiliation

Chapters: 1 Completed: Yes

xXx Last Day xXx

ill was buzzing. Not from drugs or alcohol though; no, he was on a natural high as he waited for the clock to hit midday.

Five more minutes.

His leg was bouncing as he sat and clicked his pen repeatedly. His mother was glaring at him due to the fact that the noise was annoying her. Just when she opened her mother to say something, he stopped, pocketed the pen and stood up. Grabbing his eyeliner off the mantel piece above fire, he applied more thick kohl around his eyes using the darkened screen of his mobile as a make-shift mirror.

"Ok," he turned to his mom, "Will I do?" he asked her with a big smile.

"Yes, you look fine, as always, Bill. Can we go now? You are going to be late." She grabbed her keys off the table and proceeded to walk out the door, not leaving much room for Bill to object.

Bill's leg continued to bounce the whole way there, his mind churned to create the perfect words. He had to have it just right.

Finally the car pulled up to the school and Bill's long legs stepped out into the glorious sunshine, sliding on his big sunglasses that covered half his face. He looked good in them though; Bill always looked good.

He heard squealing girls and gritted his teeth before turning with a million-dollar smile plastered to his face.

"Oh, my God, can you believe it!? Last ever exam!" squealed Tabbie in his ear. He had to stop himself from wincing at her high-pitched, overly dramatic voice.

"No, not really, university has exams you know…" inputted Jo. God, did she _have_ to ruin _everything_?

"What are you doing here, Jo? You didn't take Art…" asked Bill trying to keep his voice as pleasant as possible.

"Didn't want to sit at home and miss the last day. I'll just stay in the sixth year room until you guys finish."

"Ugh! I am sooo gonna fail, there was like no point in even coming here today!" stomped Danni in her oh-so pathetic way. She knew she was going to pass; she just liked to cause a scene. She had always been that way despite the fact that she was the highest in most of her classes.

"We should head up…" stated Bill as he walked away from them. He just wanted to get his exam over as soon as possible. Then the fun would begin. He smiled to himself as he walked up to third floor.

His friends' voices trailed behind him, verbally going over names and dates of their various painters and designers.

"Oh, my God, don't say dates! I'll forget all mine!" Tabbie practically shouted as her hands went to cover her ears in an over-the-top way.

When Bill reached the top of the stairs he didn't even bother to wait for the girls to catch-up, he simply walked straight into the sixth year room which, no surprise, was looking half trashed as wet toilet paper clung to the ceiling, hand prints covered the lockers and 'Yo mama' jokes were scrawled all over the walls.

Bill's eyes caught sight of a familiar bunch of dreadlocks playing at the foosball table with three other boys. Tom looked up quickly and for a brief moment their eyes locked.

"Tom! Pay attention will you?! We don't want them winning the last ever game!" growled the blonde that was standing next to Tom.

Bill looked away and walked over to his usual seat next to the 'Robert Pattinson Wall'. God, he hated that wall… there were several big tubs of purple and blue paint sitting nearby… he'd get to it later.

"Oh, my God, Tom is here! And I have to stay in this room for the next hour with him there… oh I wanna jump him!" giggled Jo as she made a show of fixing her bra even though there was nothing wrong with it.

_'Desperate much?_ Bill thought to himself but held his tongue.

"You guys should head in, don't want to be late, do you?" Jo told them as she sent, what she believed to be, a steamy glance towards Tom.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late for my FAILURE," said Danni in a sarcastic voice.

_'Damn, she's such a bright, cheery person!'_ If Bill's mind had a real voice he was sure it would sound just a sarcastic as Danni. Bill pushed his shades up onto his forehead and sent one last glance at Tom with a wink before exiting to the exam room.

xXx After The Art Exam xXx

"Seriously, I totally failed that! Ugh!" Danni stopped talking for long enough to look in the mirror when they walked back into the sixth year room. "Oh, my God, I am like so fat! Look at my face! And I haven't eaten in like three days…"

"Shut up, Danni," Bill groaned as he re-scanned the room to seek out Tom. His eyes flashed with fury when he spotted him sitting next to Jo, the girl practically drooling over him in her pathetic attempt to flirt.

However, Bill smiled as he watched Tom's eyes dart about the room every few seconds in an attempt to not look at Jo's pitiful excuse for cleavage. Relief flooded Tom's expression as he spotted Bill.

Bill proceeded to walk over to the pair.

"… so then she said that she thought my boobs had grown! What do you think T-" Jo was cut off by Bill popping the bubble gum he was chewing on.

"Oh, hi Bill, how did the exam go?"

"I failed," input Danni.

Bill snapped. Turning on the heel of his boot he spun to glare at the depressed, mopey girl. "Danni, I swear to fuck, if you don't stop saying you failed then I'll kill you! And stop scratching your fucking arms!" Bill shouted at her as he spotting her clawing at the skin - not that her arms were itchy, no, she was doing it to hurt herself. Bill was fed up of watching her constantly display her emoness. He wouldn't have minded so much if the girl actually had a reason other than teenage life but who doesn't go through that shit? He had tried helping her before, really he had, but he gave up on her when his words failed to seep into her self-pitying little world.

"Hey! You're gonna back off!" Jo stood up from her seat while attempting to pull her slutty-skirt down. Bill found it comical that she was almost a head smaller than him.

"No… you are going to back off FROM TOM!" he said as he pointed a long manicured finger at the poor dreadlocked boy who had stood and moved a little bit away from Jo.

The girl looked like she had been slapped. "Don't tell me what to do, it's not like there's a rule against me talking to him!"

"No," Bill retorted, "But there should be! God, did you even look in the mirror today? If that skirt was any shorter everybody would see your fucking cunt! God, I am sooo sick of your playboy-bunny attitude, face it sweetheart, it just ain't happening for you!"

There were weak tears in Jo's eyes but Bill didn't much care; he was too busy staring at Tom, lust burning in both of them.

In one long stride each, they met each other in a searing kiss.

Bill was barely aware of the whole room dropping into silence as he was so wrapped up in Tom as he pressed his tongue bar to the roof of Tom's mouth making the dreadlocked boy moan.

"Right, sixth years if I cou-" Mrs McLain stopped short as she spotted the two boys in the corner. "BOYS!" she barked, "That is not appropriate!" Her lips pursed into her horrible scowl that had made Bill cringe internally for the last six years of his life.

Tom pulled away from Bill.

"Why not,_ Miss_" Bill asked with faked confusion in his voice. Of course it wasn't appropriate… stupid homophobic bitch let straight couples away with practically humping in the corridor…

"Because, _Kaulitz_, some people may not wish to see such a… display." She used that oh-so fake smile that churned Bill's stomach.

"Right… Tomi, grab that purple paint," instructed Bill as he picked up the blue.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" asked the teacher as she rocked on the toes of her high heels that she could barely walk on.

"We are getting rid of another _display_ that we don't particularly wanna see."

And with that Bill and Tom threw the paint all over the horrid Robert Pattinson wall.

"Edward!" Squealed Tabbie as she entered the room, "Bill! What the fuck did you do?!" she asked with the ugliest expression Bill had ever seen. He didn't answer though; instead he spun in a circle caused everyone within about eight feet to be covered in blue paint.

"My hair!" squealed Danni.

"Oh shut up, you are always saying how much you hate your appearance! And Jo, at least your legs are covered now, much more ladylike!"

Jo stepped up to Bill and slapped him causing Bill to laugh. "Darling, you hit like a girl!"

Taking one last look around the room at all the gob smacked and 'oh-no-you-didn't!' expressions, Bill grinned and held his hand out to Tom. "Let's go, babe."

Tom switched the paint to his right hand so he could grab onto Bill with his right.

"Bill Kaulitz! Don't even think about leaving this room!" Screeched Mrs McLain.

Tom dumped his tub of paint on her head.

"So much better, don't you think, Billa?"

Bill nodded and pulled his glasses back on as they walked out the room for the last time.

xXx Later On That Day In Tom's Bedroom xXx

"Oh, God, that was…" Bill groaned as he rolled off of Tom, the dreadlocked boy's cock sliding out of Bill's ass.

"Yeah…" Tom raised his arm to let Bill curl into his side.

"Think we will ever see Jo or Danni or that ever again?" Bill mumbled into Tom's chest as he thought over the day with a grin on his face.

"I really hope not… but they say high school haunts you," Tom mused in a sleepy voice.

"Good."

"Huh?" asked Tom. Why would Bill _want _to see those people again?

"Means am gonna haunt you, Tomi," Bill smiled up at Tom.

"I love you, Billa." Tom kissed the top of Bill's forehead.

"Love you, too."

xXx End Notes xXx

I can't wait to leave school... Still got another year left...

Comments?

Hoshi xXx


End file.
